


Cherry Blooded

by Duckx37



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro gets what he deserves, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fear, Gay Awakening, Hemophilia, Hemophobia, Hospital Scenes, Humanstuck, M/M, Medical issues, Personal Growth, abusive bro strider (big suprise), blood donor Karkat, davekat - Freeform, no not the kink the medical condition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckx37/pseuds/Duckx37
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are 16 years old and you, yes you, are a universal blood donor. You, unlike your older brother, were “gifted” O negative blood at birth, and to be fully honest?You hated it.Not only did it mean you felt obligated to donate whenever you could, you were practically forced to by Kankri. He meant the best, really, and you knew it was selfish to keep your blood for yourself. But with his hemophobia, it meant that you were always alone when you had to get blood drawn, and at this point you weren’t too keen on the sight of it either.You supposed the upside was you could see the effect it had on those who used it. Kankri pulled a few strings and contacted the patients who used your blood transfusions in procedures, sometimes life threatening ones. It was nice, but overall awkward and weird and they thanked you WAY too much- but it was whatever. You didn’t really care.....until you met Dave.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. > Karkat: Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multichapter Fanfiction. Oh good god. So like. Enjoy? I guess I don’t know. Or don’t I’m just the notes section-

>Karkat : Wake up

*Beep, beep, beep.* Ugh, you fucking hate your alarm clock. As you slam a very tired fist into the top of the screaming box you faintly know what day it is. Along with why you had to get up 30 minutes before your regular rising hour of a ripe 8 am.

Today, groaning as you sit up, you remember you have to give blood.

Now for most others this would be a new experience, or at the least one that would warrant a bit more of a reaction from them. Not for you however, because you have been doing this everyday since your 16th birthday and were legally allowed to do so. You gave blood every two months for the last year, and you honestly dreaded every second of it.

You sigh and stand from your bed, making enough noise to make sure your nosy older brother got the message you were awake. Trudging to your wardrobe you start to pull out an outfit from the assorted drawers.

Just because you could only give blood when you were 16, didn't mean you couldn’t hear about it literally every year for every day of your young life. In fact, you don't remember if there was a time that Kankri wasn’t excited for you to come of age. You guess you dont blame him, what were the statistics again? 7% of the population had your blood type? Yeah sounds about right.

You close a drawer a little too roughly, sighing as a few trinkets fall from the edge. You ignore it to trudge to the bathroom adjacent to your room, slipping in and locking the door before Kankri could tell you the day's “agenda” as he likes to call it. You preferred the term “obligatory tasks”, but keep quiet as you usually do with him.

Heading into the bathroom you look yourself over and toss your sleep shirt into the hamper. Then lean close to the mirror that is just a bit too tall and far away for its own good. You glance over your mocha skin for any new marks or acne you would be painfully aware of but helpless to for the rest of the day. Nothing more than usual you conclude. Same old freckled cheeks and beauty marks and the damn eye bags you can’t get rid of - probably because you have to get up at 8 in the damn morning every fucking day - and the insane mop of black hair on your head falling over your forehead and eyes just enough to maybe be a little hard to see sometimes. Your eyes, often mistaken for blue, were grey. The marble cool tone even looked a bit blue to you sometimes, but after a bit of staring, you always land back on the same color as usual.

You get told by many people that your grey eyes are interesting or cool or whatever the fuck, and you always bring up how your brother has them too and its not as rare as they think. So it turns back into a conversation about what really IS rare about you. Your blood. You, Karkat Vantas, are one of the few people with the O Negative blood type.

You have to suppress a groan just thinking about it really. Like, don't get yourself wrong. You know it's a big deal and all that. But being a “universal donor” is really daunting and honestly? More often than not it’s also a pain in the ass. You’re selfish, you know. Everytime you gripe about it to Kankri he personally takes it upon himself to remind you of that lovely half manipulative/half true fact. You help people, one pint of blood at a time, and it’s cool you guess if it didn’t make you feel like a walking pincushion. Fun fact thats not fun at all; holding your worth only to the standard of how you can help others, isn’t fucking healthy.

You pull away and shed the rest of your pjs, changing quickly into the outfit you picked out earlier. You’re in the middle of brushing your teeth when there is a knock on the bathroom door.

“Karkat! I know you rather enjoy making yourself look presentable on such important outings but we really must be going soon. I wouldn’t want us to be late like last time, we barely got the paperwork done before the nurse came to get you.” You only heard the later half cause you were brushing your teeth and only realized you were being talked to half way through. You almost groan but you don't want an onslaught of your brother's lectures at the moment.

“Jesus tits I’ve been up for five minutes. Lemme brush my damn teeth.” You growl back and spit a wad of foamy toothpaste into the sink.

“Do try to hurry it up.” He left it at that and you do just that. 10 minutes later you are up and ready for the day, and quickly heading with him out the door.

You start down the apartment stairs in silence as Kankri locks the front door behind you both and unlocks the car from the top of the stairwell. You slip in before he’s even half way down, buckle and enjoy the few seconds you have left of a quiet and (mostly) wordless morning.

“Alright.” Kankri settles into the driver's seat next to you. “Your appointment is in about an hour. Should be a good cushion of time for us.”

“Really? Not like its a 20 minute drive there and I have the damn paperwork memorized.” You look out the window as Kankri starts to exit the parking lot. You hope absently he doesn't see you roll your eyes in the reflection of the mirror or window pane, you're pushing it with the tone enough.

“It’s better safe than sorry Karkat. You know how I always tell you, prepare for the worst and hope for the best. I always do that, especially when it involves you and your plans. Which I take into great consideration mind you.” He glanced at you.

“‘My’ plans. Right right. What the fuck are you even having me do today?”

“Well, of course we have the blood donation at 9:30. After that we will be heading to Skaia Hospital to-” And you’ve already checked out of the conversation. Your brother has one of those voices that's easy to tune out and if he knew how often you took advantage of that you probably would be in insane amounts of trouble. Right now you just focused on the familiar ride to the clinic, you remembered every turn because of how ingrained it was in your mind by now.

You were pretty sure you knew how today was going to go anyways. After the Clinic you would probably go home and maybe play something online with Sollux, or see if Terezi wanted to do anything. Maybe if you were lucky Kanaya wouldn’t be busy and you two could watch a movie or something together. Though she was working hard on her medical training recently, wanting to become a midwife and all that. On top of that she was reaching a few months in with a girl she met online. Rose was it? They had met over some book club on some social media and just happened to hit it off. Ever since you’ve seen pretty little of your close friend.

You sigh softly and relax into your seat. Almost groaning as you realize you are pulling into the clinic parking lot just as you got comfortable. You unbuckle before the car is even turned off and step out the moment the door was unlocked. Heading to the door Kankri follows after, you make sure he can't get a word in with you as you slip inside and wait in the non-existent line to be called over by one of the receptionists.

Kankri, funnily enough, is the one to do all the talking at these. He insists that you would make a ‘bad impression’ if you talked to them, yeah fucking right you would.

One of the girls at the counter calls you over. “Last name and appointment time?”

“Vantas, 9:30.” He says it with practiced ease. This has become as much of a rehearsed thing for you as it has him. Though he wasn't the one getting the needle, on account of his hemophobia. He almost passed out when your bandage came off one time, you couldn't imagine what your pint of blood would do to him.

You took the clipboard she gave you and took a seat to fill it out. Basic questions and as you said earlier, you basically have them all memorized. You wait for all of 30 seconds before your brother starts making chatter again.

“I’ll make sure to schedule the next appointment while you are in there. We have things to do after this so please try to to make it as quick as possible.” He whispers as to not disturb any one else in the waiting room.

“Fucking hell Kankri, are you my sibling or my damn secretary?” You sigh, leaning back and standing up to give the girl back the clipboard. He ignores your remark and continues as you sit back down.

“Very funny, I’m just trying to make sure you get into the habit of spending your time wisely. You know that Karkat. You’ll thank me when you’re older.” He glances to his phone as it buzzes on this thigh, then replies to the text he got. You can barely see that it’s his boyfriend Cronus before he clicks it off and sets it back face down. “You may not like it now but someone is going to have to be a decent role model as you know we don’t have dad to look up to anymore and its crucial you have someone to look up to during these years of your development. Surely you understand where I’m coming from here, yes?”

You roll your eyes. “I’m not getting into any habits besides listening to you tell me what to do.”

“You wouldn’t do what you needed to if I didn’t”

You decide to drop that conversation, looking away from him. Thankfully another message from Cronus pulls his attention away from you and you are spared the next few minutes of that particular conversation. You knew why he was doing this. He really did mean the best but damn if it didn’t get on your nerves. You were barely even given the chance to prove you could or couldn't manage yourself before Kankri went a bit control freak on you.It was whatever at this point, and absolutely not an argument you wanted to get into at 9:30 in the morning.

You were called back a few minutes later and thankful for it. Quickly following the staff member to the side room and sitting on the all too familiar chair. She went over the flyer you had filled out and asked any questions about anything you checked yes on. Kankri grilled you enough for anything that could make your iron levels fuck up, so you were cleared to go and were ready to start rather quickly. As they took your blood pressure you leaned back onto the chair and sighed softly. Not really caring about the results and wanting to get the next 45 minutes over and done with.

You toy with the stress ball for a second, before beginning to squeeze as you always do. Your hand was sore as fuck afterwards but you always tried your best to squeeze as much as you could. The faster you squeezed the faster your blood pumped, the faster you would be done. You glance away as they slide the needle into your arm, and only relax once they tape it down. Now you just wait.

Once you hit your pint of blood you donated every time, you headed out to the secondary waiting room. Grab yourself a bag of pretzels and a bottle of apple juice and wait for the lightheadedness to go away. It was always hard to tell if you felt lightheaded because you just siphoned blood from your veins like a shitty gas tank, or because you also were a bit queasy around blood. Thankfully no where near as bad as your brother, but it probably wasn’t the best idea to stare at it. It was whatever in the end. You did it, it's done, another person somewhere will have your blood. Whoop-de-doo.

You finish your snack and toss it before finally leaving the room and heading back to the waiting area. You nudge Kankri and he looks up from the article he is reading on his phone, then follows you out the door.

You both get into the car without a word, but that doesn’t last long.

“How did it go? Nothing we need to modify?” He glanced to you.

“Went fine, as per fucking usual. Everything’s normal.” You settle back into your seat and get ready for the drive back home…but Kankri turns the wrong way. “Where are we going?”

“I told you earlier, Skaia Hospital, to meet some people who have benefitted from your donations and requested to meet you.” He looked to you, then sighed and looked back to the road. “I rambled- er, spoke with you about the matter earlier this morning. You need to pay more attention when I speak to you Karkat. You see this is exactly what I was talking about in the lobby! You take a passive role to your surroundings and don't pay attention. If you did so more often perhaps I wouldn’t have to coddle you quite as much as I currently do.”

You groan and run a hand down your face as he continues his tirade. All the way to the Hospital. You want NOTHING more then to go home right now. Literally, no amount of money could make you okay with going and talking to complete strangers who now had a part of you injected inside of them. Its weird, and awkward, and you KNOW he does it because he thinks it helps you to see that you are actually helping people but right now you’re just hungry and your arm hurts and you just. Want. To. Go. Home.

But no dice. You follow into the hospital as Kankri drops you off in the waiting room to go get the patients you’ll be seeing all set up or whatever he said before leaving. You are left pouting and angsty in a hospital lobby with chairs almost comfy enough to actually say you are comfortable but you know deep down it's just a little too firm or too soft and it is annoying after like 10 minutes.

“I heard you were going to be here at some point.” You are pulled out of your brooding as someone speaks in front of you. You look up to see a familiar girl.

“Kanaya?” You quirk up an eyebrow. “Aren’t you busy or something?”

“I'm on my break at the moment. Here to visit people?” She smiled. It was weird seeing her in a nurses uniform. It suits her, and you have to remind herself she's just an apprentice for a moment.

“Yeah. Kankri is setting it all up or whatever.” You relax a little, happy to have a brief intermission from just having your brother and soon to be met strangers as company. “I just hope it doesn’t take long. I haven’t had a decent breakfast yet.”

“Being a hero takes sacrifices.” She giggles softly as you roll your eyes. “I’m sure you’ll be able to eat soon. I apologise for poking fun at you.”

“It’s fine. What have you been up to? Hows you and uh… Fuck I remembered her name earlier-”

“Rose?”

“Yeah, that girl.” You lean your elbows on your knees and look to her where she sits next to you. Her cheeks heat slightly.

“Very well, she and I have been working hard to keep up good communication throughout this chaos.” She adjusts smiling fondly at the leg pant she was pulling lint from.

“That's good to hear. You’re like.. Really into her huh? I haven't ever seen you like this about someone before.” You can't help but smile. Kanaya always kept a bit more of a down to earth tone over everything. Seeing her being flustered over just talking about someone was… honestly cute as fuck you wouldn’t lie.

“I… well yes, I’m rather fond of her.” She shrugged.

“You sound like a shitty romcom trope. You are what you consume I guess. And consume as in your novels, not actually eating anything.”

She laughs softly. “Yes I understand. Maybe, though following that logic you are quite the ladies man.”

“Oh if that’s not the funniest thing I’ve heard today. You’ve got to be a likeable person for your consumed knowledge to count and apply itself to your actual life. If not it sort of just fucks off and makes you feel like shit about yourself for not being able to emulate it. Exhibit A-Z Karkat motherfucking Vantas.”

“Language, Karkat.” Kankri puts a hand on your shoulder. “You’re in a public space.”

You sigh and roll your eyes, standing up. “Yeah yeah whatever. Can we get this over with?”

“Everything is all set up. Sorry to cut your conversation short you two. We are on a bit of a time limit with some of the patients' availability.” Kankri says it more to Kanaya than you, but you are already walking out of the lobby.

“It’s fine, my break is going to end soon anyways. Take care you two.”

“Let’s goooo.” You ignore her good tidings in favor of getting the fuck on with yout afternoon. Kankri sighs and follows.

The first person you met with was an older man, he was kind but you have horrible social skills. If it weren’t obvious by everything about you, the 10 minutes of awkward conversation you had with him sure summed it up.

The second was a girl in her mid 30’s and she talked...a lot. You were partially grateful Kankri seemed to find it interesting and took your place in striking up conversation with her instead of making you do it. At the same time you just sat through 30 minutes of two long winded people talking amongst themselves with you having either no idea what they were talking about, or no idea what to say.

You were on the way to the last person. Kankri glancing over each placard on the doors as you walked down the halls.

“I think-” He said softly as to not disturb anyone. “-I think you are going to like this one.”

“You say that about literally everyone.” You huff. “Lets just hurry and get this over with.”

“Well it’s not my fault you don’t seem to enjoy general conversation with genuinely interesting people. You would like the others if you gave them a chance.” He looked away from the doors to shoot a wayward look at you.

“Whatever- what makes this guy so special then?” You pause as he checks another door.

“Well, first of all, he’s around your age.” He knocks on the door. Glancing to the name you raise a brow ‘Strider, Dave’... okay. “And second of all-”

He opens the door and steps inside with you before finishing his sentence. You see the boy in question and can't help your brows raising in surprise. A teenager, maybe 15 or 16, was sitting on the hospital bed, the white and blue hospital gown draped over them was almost hard to see against their pale skin. Insanely pale, but it didn't have the green undertone of sickness. No it simply lacked color. Just as his platinum blonde hair did, as well as the soft, impossibly lighter scars littering his arms and a few spare ones on his jaw or ears. He looked up and instead of a pair of eyes you were met with black aviator shades, that showed how dumb you looked back to yourself. You were so taken aback by the albino in front of you, you almost didn’t hear what Kankri said.

“He shares your blood type.”

...What the hell was going on?


	2. >Dave: Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Karkat and Kankri's visit, Dave takes a moment to reflect on how it went. After a visit from his cousin Dirk, he realizes that maybe he wouldn't mind having a certain boy visit again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! But here is Chapter two!!! yaaay!

>Dave: Remember

The visit had gone as horribly awkward as you had predicted it was going to. Not for you, you were as cool as a cucumber honestly. The thick tense air that was surrounding that boy as he came in didn't even put you off your A- game. Maybe your nonchalant attitude actually made it go better, it seemed like once he realized you understood how ridiculous it was, he relaxed. The entire 'too cool to participate‘ ideology you held with yourself didn’t overstep your curiosity though. So you still requested to see him, even if you knew it was going to be a painstaking process.

It was, but thankfully it seemed to calm, falling into idle chatter. The boy, Karkat, was around your age and very bristly. He was stubborn and a bit of a hard ass, but was clearly trying to tone it down when you two talked. 

It was weird to think that, albeit by proxy, he had saved your life. You think he also found that fact a bit off putting as well. You had explained that you had gotten into a sword training accident, your Bro got a bit carried away and just grazed an artery. You knew how to take care of it though, so it really wasn't a big deal.

“If it wasn’t a big deal you wouldn’t have needed a transfusion..” Karkat had rebutted. You shrugged, it /wasn't/ a big deal. You were just training, that’s how it went.

“So- hold on, let me get this straight. Your older brother cut you on accident, training you with real swords, in… your house?” His odd blue… grey-ish eyes looked to you inquisitively. 

“Yeah man. I mean like, He’s licensed and everything, used to run a dojo and all. But that fell through so now he’s a…” Hm. How to put what he does lightly. “...Ironic cinematographer.”

“A what?”

“Hard to explain. Anyways, yeah. It was just a cut, anything worse and I would have bled out in seconds. So.” You had shrugged. It was a lot of questions, awkward toe dipping into the pool of the other person's life. However, you were staying in the hospital for two weeks at the least so that they could continue to observe you. So before they left you spoke up.

“Oh yeah.” Karkat turned to look as you grabbed your phone again. “If you wanna come back and chat again, I ain’t going anywhere. So.”

Kankri gave you a surprised look, then looked down to Karkat.

“...I’ll… uh. Think about it.” He quickly turned and slipped past his brother, who looked a bit shocked and amused. 

“What times work for you, Dave?” Kankri asked.

“Noon to 9 pm. I don’t have much on my hypothetical plate here.”

“Right, I’ll see what I can talk him into. Take care.”

You bit your tongue on an off handed remark about how “yeah, that's the whole point of the hospital” and watched him leave. After that you had fucked around on your phone until dinner, and promptly fell asleep in your adjustable temporary living space. 

Currently, the morning after the visit, you were absently eating the apple sauce given to you by your nurse. When you noticed a text pop up in your phone. Your lips quirked up in a small smile, grabbing it.

It was a text from Dirk saying he was going to be by your room in 30 minutes, and knowing him and his punctual ways, you probably had exactly thirty minutes to wait before he was there.

Your cousin Dirk was probably more akin to a brother then anything. You two had been close for the last few years, once you got old enough for him to actually be able to handle being around you and all. He wasn’t the best with kids, and probably would have had a very hard time connecting to you with your weird 10 year old brain. Now, going on 18, you and him were as thick as thieves, and had been since your 15th birthday. 

That was really when you two hit it off, he had mentioned something about ironically watching My Little Pony to your Bro, who you don’t remember inviting Dirk but he showed up anyways. You couldn’t help but make a comment about how that was genius, and then things spiraled into a pit of irony and shitty philosophical talks.

Your nurse coming in pulled you from staring at your phone back to the apple sauce you had neglected. She checked your vitals, and made sure you were comfortable before leaving again. You let her know you were expecting a visitor too.

Exactly 23 minutes after that, you had an eerily good sense of time, Dirk knocked once and stepped into the room.

“Yo.” You greeted, he looked up. He wasn’t albino like you but he was a coder, and the dozens of hours behind a computer screen had given him photosensitivity. So he wore shades, every Strider you knew did. You guessed Bro’s were to make him look badass and cool, which was just a bonus for the two of you.

“Hey. How you holding up, little man?” He went over and sat on the visiting chair closest to you, which had been occupied by Kankri the night before. Oh yeah.. You should tell him about that.

“Fine. Nothing really hurts anymore.” You shrug. “It's mostly just keeping an eye on me now. Making sure I’m not gonna pop a leak.”

Dirk smiled. “You never fully told me what happened.”

“Never really had time.” You look away from him. “Bro said I couldn’t have dinner till I won. So we fought and I lost. Nothing out of the normal. It was pretty badass up until the point I realized I was still bleeding.”

“So he called you an ambulance?” Dirk raised a brow.

“No he was busy putting the swords away.” You shrug, yeah, it sounded a little bad but it helped. Not like you needed to have to walk over swords as you stumbled your way off of the roof of your shitty apartment building. Stairs are bad enough when your vision is swimming.

Dirk let out a sigh. “Right. Figures.”

You glance at him, his jaw is set and brows furrowed. He didn’t look happy with that, but then again he wasn’t a huge fan of Bro at all. It was a family drama you never really had the guts to get into. 

“I met the donor.” Desperate to change the subject you sputter that out.

“The what?”

“The donor, the one who’s blood they had to use for the transfusion. They were O neg, like me.”

That seemed to snap him out of his brooding. “Really? What was that like?”

“Awkward. He’s not the best socially, and his brother seemed to tug him around on a leash. I almost felt like I should apologize for making him come out.”

“Wow. That bad huh?”

You shrug. “I don’t know if it’s that. I just think he isn’t a fan of real professional spaces and all. Which I can vibe with. I toned it down a bit and just tried to talk to him like another kid so.”

“He’s around your age?” Dirk leaned back into his chair. 

“Mhm. 17 at least.” You look to him. “Names Karkat Vantas.”

“Haven’t heard that one before. That's sure something huh?”

“Yeah, it suits him though.” You couldn’t really place why it was so fitting. But it honestly was, He LOOKED like a Karkat, and you didn’t even know what a Karkat would look like until you met one. 

“Hm.” Dirk was probably one of the only people who could read you too well for your own liking. He was great at all that psychological bullshit you always thought was way too over complicated. So him being silent for a second and looking you over made goosebumps roll over your arms. You knew he was doing it again.

“What?”

“What, what?” He raised a brow.

“What are you trying to deduce now, Shitlock?” You adjusted how you sat. Which you knew he would take as you being emotionally uncomfortable but honestly your ass was just numb from sitting on the same hospital bed for the last 3 days.

“It’s nothing. Oh apparently Rose’s girlfriend works here.” Dirk knew when to drop a subject thankfully, but not how to gently place down another one.

“What? No shit, who?”

“An apprentice called Kanaya. She told me to say something to her if I saw her. A book page number or something.” He shrugged. “If you wanna talk about something fitting, Rose and her girlfriend talking in book riddles is it.”

You couldn’t help a bit of a laugh. “Oh my god yeah. Wow that’s ridiculous and very in character.” Rose was your half sister on your maternal side. She lived with her older cousin Roxy who was also pretty close to Dirk. You found her a bit.. too energetic to keep up with though. No shade, just not your type of hangout material. 

“What are the chances she’s your nurse?” Dirk smiled. 

“Zero thank god, my nurses name isn’t Kanaya. I think I would have remembered a name like that.” 

The two of you spoke for… hours. That was the problem with you two, once you started talking it naturally fell into long winded metaphorical bullshit that was both perfectly ironic and just funny enough to egg on another conversation. It took a special breed of Strider cool to continuously flow like this, but it really was just in your genes. You two talked until lunch, when he got a call.

“Speak.” He answered like a fucking mob boss. Your giggliness from the conversation before made you snort at the thought. “I’m visiting Dave. What’s up?”

You absently knew he was talking to Jake, his ex.. That he was sort of on good terms with? It was complicated to the inth degree, and yet another drama you tried to avoid. There was something about Dirk being too overbearing but Jake not communicating and was honestly one of the reasons you weren’t eager to start dating. It was messy and dealt with a lot of shit you weren’t sure was worth it. Just being friends was fine, you’ve never wanted to be with someone so bad you were willing to risk your entire relationship with them and have shit be awkward forever. Seemed like a lose-lose deal.

“Can you call Eq? He should be at the auto-body place.” Dirk stood. “No? Damn. Ok I’ll come pick you up. I was about to finish up here anyways. Mhm. Bye.”

He hung up and looked to you. 

“Jake's car broke down again. Eq is closed so I’ve gotta pick him up and take him back to his place.” He put his hand out in a casual fist bump, which was super cool. Usually fist bumps were over played.

“Ah shit. Hope everything's okay.” You bumped his fist in an equally as casual way. “Say hi to John for me.”

“Will do. He’ll probably wanna come visit you at some point ya know.” Dirk smiled. 

“If he can stop watching his shitty B rated movies. I’ll actually be impressed.” You gave him a smile back. He left without a goodbye, it was just how Dirk did things.

The rest of the day was slow going. A shit ton of meme scrolling and stockpiling ideas for the next SBAHJ comic. Damn was this hospital visit gonna fuck up your uploading schedule? You hoped not, that would really ruin it. The entire appeal of the comic was how seriously you took it! Whatever, worse comes to worse you do a 2x shitty quality combo and do it on your phone.

By the time the day was finally done and you had finished your soupy bland dinner of shitty hospital food, you were honestly hoping someone else would come by. It was boring. Like… really boring. You wanted Dirk to come back, or maybe like he said John, who was a good friend of yours, could come by. Maybe, just maybe you’d be lucky enough to have Karkat come back…

Sadly, no one visited. Instead, you turned off the lights, set your sunglasses on your chest, and relaxed into the dark room. Allowing yourself to fall into a light sleep.


End file.
